<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Should've Said Something by MarvelsDC22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108443">I Should've Said Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22'>MarvelsDC22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, F/M, Plane Crash, Reader is jealous, mission fail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhmmmmm, angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>natasha Romanoff/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Should've Said Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first joined the Avengers, you were immediately head over heels with Natasha, I mean who wouldn’t be? She was beautiful, smart, and that flexibility of hers? Oof. But she never seemed to give you the time of day, sure she would speak to you if you talked to her first, but otherwise you would never really communicate with her; but what infuriated you most, was that you were the only one that she treated that way, everyone else she was all buddy buddy with, but with you… It was like you didn’t exist in her eyes.</p>
<p>Like currently, you had just walked into the living area of the compound and saw her laughing with Clint, which wasn’t surprising since they were really close and everyone knew that, but the thing that got you was that even Vision was in on all of it, making her laugh and vice versa, it made your blood boil since even though they were on the same side with the accords battle, Natasha never seemed to like Vision all that much, but this was proving all that wrong.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just tell them, Nat?” Clint asked one day, the two of them heading towards the gym for a quick workout before they had to head out to a mission with you and Tony “Because Clint, love is for children” Natasha said, sighing some and that having always been her mindset “I can’t tell Y/N anyways… I think they hate me” she sighed, shaking her head as they headed into the gym “I think it’s quite the opposite and you should tell them” Clint muttered, raising his hands in surrender when she gave him a harsh look, neither of them knowing you were hiding around the corner, unsure what to think of the information you had just learned, deciding it was best to keep it to yourself before going to get yourself ready for the mission.</p>
<p>Arriving to the jet, you saw Natasha standing there with Clint and Tony, her resting her elbow on Tony’s shoulder as they waited for you “Oh! Hey, Y/N!” Tony said, flashing you a smile which you returned before resituating the bag on your shoulder “Can I look over the file?” You asked as you all loaded into the jet, giving Clint a small thank you when he handed you the file before you went and sat down, raising an eyebrow when Natasha sat down beside you, but you said nothing and focused on the file in front of you.</p>
<p>“Can I say something?” Natasha said after about an hour of silence, her and Clint having been having a conversation through facial expressions throughout the flight and Clint having finally gotten Natasha to speak up “What?” You asked, looking at her and raising an eyebrow as you shut the file, you having studied the entire thing front to back to keep from talking to Natasha “I-“ her getting cut off when Tony said it was going to be a rough landing, the wind was too strong and was causing the plane to go off course “Maybe wait till we’re not near death, Natasha!” Tony shouted when Natasha tried speaking again “Hold on everyone!” Tony shouted before the plane crash landed.</p>
<p>Waking up, you noticed two things… One, it was much too cold even though the sun was high and glaring down on you; two, you couldn’t feel anything which made you panic inwardly “Y/N!” You heard someone shout, you watching as a blurred face appeared in your field of view and blinking a few times to regain your vision, finally Y/E/C met worried green and you saw the mess of red on the persons head “Nat?” You gasped out, looking up at her and watching as she nodded “It’s me, stay with me… We have rescue on the way” Natasha said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears which confused you even more.</p>
<p>“What happened?” You asked, wincing some since breathing hurt and talking hurt more “The jet crashed… You and Tony are the most injured” she said, not wanting to get into details with it since she didn’t want you to panic more “Why can’t I feel anything?” You asked softly, feeling the tears building up behind your eyes and watching as Natasha bit her lip “One of the metal pieces is lodged into your back… It pierced through your spine and we’re hoping it didn’t do more” she admitted, looking at you and them having not moved you in fear of making it worse.</p>
<p>You released a small breath and closed your eyes for a moment before you looked at her once more…. There was no way you were surviving this, so you had nothing to lose “I heard you and Clint talking earlier… About how you liked me… Why didn’t you tell me? Or at least act like it?” You asked, your heart clenching at your words since it hurt you the way she treated you compared to the others, seeing the way Natasha winced and averted her gaze “I always thought love was for children and I was incapable of it…. Little did I know I was already loving someone, I’m so sorry I didn’t admit it sooner” she whispered, you feeling a tear fall on your cheek since that was the only place you could still feel anything and knowing it wasn’t your tears you were feeling.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you, yes it hurt… But, it’s good to know the truth…. I love you Natasha” You said, locking eyes with her and seeing more tears flow out and onto her cheeks “I love you too… Please… Don’t leave me” she cried, watching as you gave her a sad smile “I’m sorry” you apologized, hearing her let out a sob before you let your eyes fall shut one last time “I’m sorry I was unable to tell you sooner” Natasha said, clutching your limp hand for dear life and feeling Clint put a hand on her shoulder “We did all we could” he said softly, looking at her and hearing her let out another sob before he pulled her into his chest, going to do everything he could to make her feel better, even though he knew t wouldn’t be enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>